


5 Places to Hang a Mistletoe and 1 Surrender

by madwriter223



Series: Domestic Crobby Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons Being Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Surprise Kissing, or so he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley decides to hang a few sprigs of mistletoe around Bobby's house. Just a few. Honest. Not his fault Bobby's keep ending up under them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Places to Hang a Mistletoe and 1 Surrender

**1.In the Bedroom**  
Bobby woke to the sensation of something on his lips. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep, but he didn't stop his frown of confusion. The sensation disappeared, but it came back moments later, four times in quick succession. Something brushed against his earlobe and started tracing the edge with feather light touches.

Bobby smiled softly as he recognized the sensations. Quick little kisses and teasing fingers. He puckered his lips and lifted his chin, and was rewarded with a much firmer kiss. He chuckled softly when they broke apart and opened his eyes with a pleased hum.

Crowley grinned down at him. “Hello, luv.” He greeted and gave the hunter's earlobe a tug. “Have a nice sleep?”

Bobby stretched leisurely. “Yup. What brought on the Sleeping Beauty act?”

Crowley leaned back slightly and Bobby caught sight of something green hanging above the bed. He squinted at it then chuckled again. “Mistletoe? Really?”

Crowley propped his chin up on Bobby's chest. “I'm in a festive mood today.” He said and trailed his fingers down the hunter's neck. “Ho ho ho, and all that.”

“Cute.” Bobby snorted and patted Crowley's hip. “Now git. I gotta get up anyways.”

The demon made a low noise and licked one of Bobby's nipples. Then he rolled off the hunter and burrowed back under the covers, pulling a pillow over his head. Bobby smiled fondly at him and got up, stretching his back once he was upright. He gave what he assumed was Crowley's butt a pat and headed to the bathroom.

 

 **2.In the Kitchen**  
Bobby walked into the kitchen, scratching his cheek while he yawned widely. He wasn't looking where he was going, and he walked straight into something. Or rather someone.

“Hello again, luv.” Crowley said and pressed a quick kiss to the still surprised hunter. “You managed at find yet another mistletoe. Congrats.”

“What?” Bobby blinked and looked up. Sure enough, another set of familiar twigs and berries. “Balls.”

“Don't 'balls' me. May I, please, have another?” Crowley leaned in and Bobby rolled his eyes. He did kiss him though, sneaking in some tongue while he was there.

When they broke apart, he patted the demon's cheek and walked over to the fridge. “I thought you were gonna sleep some more.” he commented, opening the door and looking though the contents, trying to decide on breakfast. Eggs it would be, unless he still had some of that meatloaf left.

Crowley put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the counter. “Ah, that was my cunning plan. To lull you into a false sense of security.”

“You're an idjit.” Bobby set a carton of eggs next to him and got a skillet.

“I feel I should resent that.” Crowley blinked innocently and smirked. “Could you look up real quick, please?”

Bobby did. “Another one? Aren't you being a little ridiculous at this point?”

“No, I'm being adorable. Now give me some sugar, please.”

“Only if you promise never to say that in front of Dean or Sam.”

“Deal.” Bobby lay a hand on his cheek and pressed a firm kiss to the demon's lips. Crowley smirked. “You know, you haven't included Rufus in that list. Does that mean you do not mind PDA in front of him?”

“Rufus would just throw a sugar bowl at your head.”

“I'll need to remember that for next time he visits.” Crowley fluttered his eyelashes and grabbed the skillet. “Scrambled or omelet, luv?”

 

 **3.In the Library**  
Bobby stopped in the entrance to his library and peered into the room and at the ceiling. He couldn't see any mistletoe, but he wouldn't be surprised to find one. In the kitchen, there had been at least eight popping up above him at random moments. Bobby barely managed to finish his breakfast before it got too cold to eat.

For now, the library seemed to be clear, so he walked into the room. He headed straight for his bookcase and selected the fifteenth century tome he hadn't gotten to last night. Might as well get some work done. However, as he was pulling the book out, a little twig with a single leaf and one white berry fell out and onto his head. It got caught on the brim of his cap and hung right in front of his face.

“What the-” he was interrupted by Crowley pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Oh, come on.”

Crowley chuckled. “Oh, dear. You seem to still be under the mistletoe.”

“Hardly, it's hanging off my cap.” Bobby grumbled.

“I think it counts.” Crowley smiled sweetly, and Bobby rolled his eyes. He did lean in for another kiss, though. 

 

 **4.In the Scrap Yard**  
“There you are, luv.” Crowley said pleasantly.

Bobby sighed and leaned deeper under the hood. “What is it now? Someone called or are you being an annoying little twat?” He asked, checking the carburetor.

“The latter.”

“More mistletoe?”

“Right again.”

“Great. Hand me the screwdriver.” 

“The small or big one?”

“The one with the purple handle.”

Crowley did and Bobby used it to tug the timing belt back in place. He did a quick check of what was left to fix then straightened, moving back slightly so that he wouldn't bump his head on the hood. On which the mistletoe was hanging.

“Clever.” He muttered and turned to face the demon. “You gonna keep this up all day?”

“If possible.” Crowley smirked, then made kissy faces at the hunter.

Bobby obliged him, however he wiped his hands on Crowley's cheeks, smearing grease over the skin. He had to laugh at the indignant pout that got him.

 

 **5.In the Bathroom**  
“Dammit, Crowley! Can't a man take a dump in peace?!”

“Oh, come now. It's tradition.”

“Fucking dipshit.” Bobby gave him a quick peck. “Now _out_!”

With a smug grin, Crowley went.

 

 **+1. The Surrender**  
Bobby walked into the library and set the empty laundry basket in the middle of his desk. “Crowley, get in here!” He called. A blink later, the demon was standing in front of him.

“Something the matter, luv?” He asked and Bobby crossed his arms over his chest sternly.

“You have more mistletoe hidden about, don't you?” He asked in a demanding tone.

“Just a sprig or two.” Crowley smiled charmingly.

Bobby wasn't buying that with counterfeit money. “Uh huh. I have just about had enough of you and those damn twigs. So I want you to gather each and every one bit of mistletoe you've got stashed away and put it all into this here basket.” He patted it to make his point clear.

“But Bobby...” Crowley tried to protest, but Bobby snapped his fingers pointedly. 

“And don't even try to hide any, you know I'll find out.”

Crowley decided to try pouting. He stuck his lower lip out, dropped his chin slightly and lifted both eyebrows to make his eyes seem bigger. Bobby remained unmoved.

After a short moment of futile puppy eyes, Crowley pursed his lips in disappointment. He gestured with an upturned hand and the laundry basket filled with mistletoe sprigs.

Bobby eyed the sizeable amount. “What did you do, de-mistletoe a forest?”

“You can't possibly prove that.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his old pool cues. He tied a piece of chalk to one end, then lifted the cue over his head. He used it to draw a large circle on the ceiling, right above his most comfortable armchair (which he'd bought down to the library especially for this). He set the cue down by the wall and turned to face the demon.

“Now. I want you to hang each and every one of those,” he pointed from the laundry basket to the ceiling. “up in that circle.”

Crowley eyed him with narrowed eyes. “Why?” He asked slowly, uncertainly.

“Because I say so.”

Crowley raised both eyebrows and shrugged. “Fine, fine. No need to get your panties in a twist.” He gestured again and the laundry basket emptied. All the sprigs were now hanging above the armchair, placed so thickly there wasn't a single bit of ceiling visible.

Perfect.

Bobby marched up to the armchair and sat down. He wiggled about a little bit, shifting till he was perfectly comfortable. He leaned back with a satisfied grunt and looked at the very much confused demon.

Bobby opened his arms wide and beckoned Crowley to him. “Come at me, babe.”

Crowley grinned and sauntered closer. “Why, Bobby. Are you inviting me to debauch you? Unopposed? As much as I desire?”

“Yup.” Bobby waggled his eyebrows. “And you'd better get your fill this time.”

Crowley smiled innocently and fluttered his eyelashes. “Never.” He said and plopped himself onto Bobby's lap. He dove straight down for a nice lingering kiss and wiggled his behind against the hunter's groin.

Bobby wrapped his arms around the lapful of eager demon and put his tongue to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to the OTP Question [prompt](http://wintersoldeirs.tumblr.com/post/105612985368/important-otp-christmas-question-who-has-placed) by Vivien from tumblr.
> 
>  **important otp christmas question:** who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning ‘this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?’ before sighing and leaning in


End file.
